95 days in a year
by 6flapjacks
Summary: a series of 95 little one shots.  3x4, 2x5, 1x362, 60x86
1. Love

"Love doesn't exist. Not really anyway. It's all a projection, something made up in our heads. Like all feelings. Love has no real power." She sighed and took a sip of her coffee. He nodded and ran his hands over his bald head, glancing back up at the blonde. 15 years it had been since he saw her last, and she didn't even know it. To Rachel, they had just met in line at star bucks and had gotten into a conversation that had somehow drifted towards the subject of love.

"are you sure about that?" He asked rather softly . She smiled almost sadly and nodded

"Positive. Oh my gosh! It's 10:30, I got to go. Look it was really nice meeting you... Nigel was it?"

"Yeah It was. Nice to meet you too Rachel." And as he watched her scurry out to attend the meeting she had mentioned earlier he knew, with every fiber of his being, that for once Rachel T. Mackenzie was wrong about something

**So I decided to do one of those 101 word challenge things. Except that it's completely different. First off, I'll only be 95, so I guess it's like a 95 word challenge?. And I kind of kidnapped the idea. Originally it was for Harry potter, but when I saw it I decided to make my own for KND. Oh yeah, i should probably tell you that in my world, Nigel came back to earth after the GKND at 18 and they just never got around to decommisioning him. Ha i guess that may have been kinda important. AND BY THE WAY i dont own KND, which is kind of obvious, but whatever. Wow i think my author's note is actually longer than my fiction. so yeah, 94 little tiny one-shot ficlets to come! I guess I'll try to do one per day? Haha no, wait that's impossible. I'll do one per week! Awesome. um Thanks for reading, and tell me what you think **

**6Flapjacks over and out**


	2. Hate

It was true; Francine Mary Fulbright was absolutely hated by everyone. It wasn't as if she _asked_ to be hated.

"It's not fair." She pouted out loud sitting alone in her office at 11:00 pm . She was working late, for the 4th time this week mind you, figuring out who needs to be decommissioned this month, when, and how she and her team were going to trap them. Impatiently she tapped her fingers on the oak desk. It wasn't her job, as she once believed. That would be understandable, after all she was the executioner, the one who makes sure doom day happens, and in a timely fashion.

But truly she knew it was fair. Completely fair, hate was a cycle. How did she come to hating boys anyhow? She didn't remember exactly how, but she knew that it had been a long process. Fanny leaned back in her chair and frowned, tying up her unruly curly red locks into a loose ponytail. She saw the way her maternal uncles would laugh at her when she tried to tag along with her brothers. "Fanny, ya just wee lass, stay home with yer mum an' knit somethin nice."She saw the way her grandfather frowned and shook his head when he received word that her aunt had a baby girl. "Should have been a boy." He had sighed. She saw the way boys on her block use to smirk condescendingly and say no when she asked to join their kickball games. She saw the way her own father treated her mother, like he owned her

"Medieval." Fanny scoffed aloud for no one to hear. They were all just stupid little boys stuck in the past. She would not allow them to see her as weak; she would not allow herself to be seen as inferior based on her sex. They were all the same, those dimwitted, brainless, cruddy boys. She would take a stand, and show those idiotic boys what exactly she, as a girl could do. She just… had her own way of doing things. That was no reason to be hated, right? A sigh escaped her. What goes around comes around. Wait… where had she heard that before? Her frown deepened.

"Cruddy Kuki and her cruddy philosophy." Numbuh 86 mumbled under her breath, rolling her eyes and getting back to work

* * *

**A/N- Heehee, Kuki's teaching Buddhism to everyone! Wooooo! Ficlet number 2! Personally I really like Numbuh 86 I think she's a great character. Well I like to think she doesn't like being hated as much as she is, and she has a reason for her hated boys and the way she acts, but it's not like a serious, mind blowing, ground breaking, earth shattering experience like ' she got raped when she was 5 and thus will never trust a man again.' Sorry if you feel that fitting for her, but I just don't agree. UMMM BUT SO thanks for reading! It really means a lot! It would mean even more if you reviewed! To be blunt…DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW! Thanks again!**

**6Flapjacks over and out**


End file.
